One Time is All it Takes
by Steffi Star
Summary: After a date with Kurt, Blaine and Kurt are followed by a group of homophobics. What will be the outcome of this? Klaine


**A/N: This one-shot is for cloudysock, you know who you are. I hope the rest of you like this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry don't own them.**

* * *

><p><em>Run. <em>

That's all that was going through my mind at the time. If I kept running then they couldn't catch me. They couldn't hurt me. I knew Kurt had ran in the other direction, hopefully he got away. I hope he is safe.

"_**You are too funny Blaine." Kurt slaps my chest while we're laughing together. An arm around his waist holding him close. **_

"_**Of course. Did you figure this out now?" Kurt rolls his eyes and laughs. The sound of footsteps behind us we ignore. We ignore the footsteps coming closer. Until we hear the stinging words. **_

"_**Hey fags." I roll my eyes and ignore the people behind us. **_

_Hide._

I duck into a darkened ally and hide behind a dumpster. I see part of the group who terrorized Kurt and I run past. Speaking of Kurt, I wonder if he has found a place to hide. I wonder if the other half got to Kurt. I take out my Iphone and quickly turn it on. I hurriedly flip through my contacts to find Kurt's name appear in bold letters.

"_**Hey faggots, We're talking to you!" We just keep walking. One of them grabs my shoulder and I shake it off. He grabs it harder and spun me around so I can see his face. **_

"_**We are talking to you." He sneers at me. His chilling green eyes bare into my hazel ones. **_

_**Using more courage than I knew I had I retort back, "I couldn't here you over the homophobia. It's getting real loud tonight." I cross my arms and turn back to my boyfriend. The same person shoves my shoulder and that's when it all began. **_

_Call. _

I clicked on Kurt's name and lifted the phone to my ear. _Ring Once. _Come on Kurt answer. _Ring Twice. _I need you to answer. _Ring Thrice. _I love you. _Ring Once More. _Now I may never get a chance to tell you how much you mean to me. _Click_

"Blaine?" I let out a shudder. Tears of joy slid out of my eyes.

"Oh thank god. Your safe." I leaned on the brick wall of the building closest to me. I slid down to hide behind the dumpster beside me.

"I think I lost them. I'm going back to the car. Where are you?" Kurt asked. I heard shuffling in the back ground.

"On the corner of Palmer Street. I'm in an alley. Please hurry. Oh and Kurt."

"Yes?" I heard him walking from the sound the phone made.

"I love you." I said. I sighed, so glad to be able to say that to him. I heard silence on the other side of the phone. A sudden fear of rejection passed through me.

"I love you too." He spoke somberly as if he was relived to hear me say it.

"_**RUN KURT!" I scream and start running down the street. Hopefully Kurt has done the same thing. I run as fast as my legs will carry. My heart pounds in my chest. My legs burn. My breathing quickens but I continue on. I will not let my self get caught again. Not again. **_

_Save. _

I saw Kurt's car go down the street slowly, looking for me. I ran out of the alley. Kurt saw me and pulled over the car. He rolled down the window.

"That was close." Kurt shudders as he motioned for me to get into the car. I ran to the other side and slid into the passenger's seat. I leaned back into the cool leather seat as Kurt started up the car and began to head towards Kurt's house.

"To much like my dance night." I sighed. Opening my eyes to look at Kurt. He nodded and gripped the steering wheels.

"I love you." Kurt said tears glistening in his eyes as he focuses on the streetlights ahead. I can feel the tears in my eyes also.

"I love you too." I said. There would always be people who hate us but as long as we have each other, we would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully since I actually edited this one it will be better than me other one-shots. I love you all. (Especially those who leave lovely reviews. (: ) And of course leave a:**

**R- Reflective**

**E- Encouraging**

**V- Versed**

**I- Industrious**

**E- Educated**

**W- Warm**


End file.
